Miracle
by Princess flan
Summary: The war is over as 5 years passed, and life is back to normal. Sasuke makes the worst decision and leads Sakura to bear his unknown child by herself for 6 years. She has endured hardships during the years in the sound village as a doctor/mother. Six years later, she's been assigned to travel back to her home village, promised herself to never return until now. Sasusaku fanfic.
1. Abomination

It was about late afternoon, the sun was changing to a glistening orange and children are finally getting ready to head back home to their parents after a long day of school. As their smiles, laughs, and screams were heard from distance, ninjas sigh in relief as they had just came back from their day long missions from all various ranks. Either they drank saki amongst friends in restaurants, eat at the local ramen shop, went home, or train even more.

The village is always so lively, even so at night. Lanterns glistened like fireflies, and stars were the Earth's night light. The fumes from bath houses and restaurants disappear like thin air when they're released. Though, one place that stood out the most was the hospital, where Haruno Sakura, department chief, manages.

She's been greatly known as a war hero, as well as Tsunade's disciple. Her intelligence is what everyone notices when speaking to her, as well as her determination. Physically, her colored hair and vibrant emerald eyes stand out the most. She's been also known to be a short tempered individual just like Tsunade, but in fact very caring out of all. At the time, Sakura was in her office as she waited for her break to arrive, hearing that Sasuke wanted to see her during her break at the nearby bench this afternoon.

The couple have been dating ever since the war ended, when everything finally began to become much more better for everyone. Sakura was never more elated after that.

Today seemed like an important day though, not just for Sasuke, but for Sakura as well.

_"I might as well give him the news…"_ She thought to herself as a soft warm smile appeared onto her face, looking down towards her barely noticeable bump. Looking up as she continued writing today's medical reviews, she stopped for just another moment until she continued again.

"I wonder how your father will react to this." The pink haired doctor spoke silently towards herself as she released a small sigh. It was true, she's expecting the Uchiha's child.

No one knows but herself, as she just found out this morning after taking a test in her apartment. Sakura knew that she was probably expecting, especially since she had morning sickness for about two weeks now, and knew it was definetely not normal. Hopefully, after telling the prideful Uchiha about the news, she expects to tell her parents after. As the rays of sunlight hit her cheek while sitting onto her simple desk in a cold plain hospital room, the clock finally struck 6:00 pm. She removed the elastic hair band that tied her hair together after a long day of work, having her hair rest about chest length after she left it grow for five years. Walking out of the halls, she checkered her card out before she went on out.

_"It's so strange though..Sasuke-kun has never been this anticipated on telling me something before..."_ She pondered, since of course it is a bit shocking that Sasuke wants to see her as early as possible.

_"Could it be…"_ Her cheeks grew red thinking about it.

_"A proposal?!"_ A smile grew onto her face, but faded in just a second since of course she shouldn't be raising her expectations like that.

"That's definitely not like Sasuke-kun..." She muttered to herself.

There has never been a significant problem in their life for them to have some sort of discussion about their relationship, and if anything, they would always fix their situation like adults because of course, both are 22. Walking out, she was being greeted by various people whom she's known ever since she was young girl.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan!" A woman from her local shop yelled as she walked out with a bag of peculiar leaves.

"Good afternoon Nori-san." She smiled brightly towards the woman who handed out a bag with various teas to her.

"Here, you and your mom might love these. They have just arrived fresh this morning from the tea brewers. A woman like you should start drinking lots of tea." She replied.

As Nori-san looked towards her left and right side, she pulled Sakura closer and whispered to in her ear. "It's also good for bearing children."

Sakura's face grew more red, knowing that the village is quite anticipated for Sakura to finally settling down and having a family of her own.

"I-I can't-"

" Aw, don't be shy now Sakura-chan. You're finally a young _woman_ and not to mention that you have your man. Who knows? You might finally decide one day about having a family of your own and will start drinking the tea I gave you daily, thanking the gods that I have given you this wonderful gift." The woman replied with a grin on her face while patting her back as she began to laugh.

"A-ah. Yes, thank you." Sakura replied back with a nervous laugh. As Sakura gave a quick bow as she held the bag with several tea leaves, she began walking as she waved.

"Tell your mother I said hi!" She replied with her usual raspy shout as she walked right back into the shop.

As Sakura turned with a nervous look on her face covered by a blush, she sighed in relief. She touched her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly from how excited yet nervous she's getting. Though, these tea leaves have no use now, it's definitely far too late. Looking at the time by her wrist watch, she released a gasp and began walking a bit more quick. Her break is short, so every second is precious.

Finally near the bench, it was then that she saw the Shadow haired man sitting on the bench alone with a distraught in his eyes. Sakura just smiled and walked towards him slowly until she was finally right in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun~" She replied happily as he looked up.

"Mn." He replied as it seemed that he wasn't so happy to see Sakura, but just aware that she's here. Her smile faded, and asked.

"What's wrong?" Sakura sat right next to him as she laid her bag onto her side, seeing that Sasuke observed the bag full of teas. Ignoring her question, he asked.

"What's that?"

"O-oh, the woman who works at the nearby shop at the hospital gave these to me." Sakura smiled nervously with a slight blush as she began to scratch her head.

"I have something to say to you." He stated straight forwardly seeing as her smile as well as her blush withered, placing her hand down.

"O-oh. I also have something to say to you Sasuke-kun." The woman responded silently with a warm smile as a light blush appeared on both of her cheeks.

"B-but you can go first!" Sakura happily responded as she grew more nervous as she waved her hand, wanting to get over this dreadful feeling right away before she announces her pregnancy. Just as eveyrthing grew more quiet, Sasuke finally responded.

"I'm becoming Hokage." He responded coldly, as if it didn't seem such great news to him.

"That's great news!" She answered as she clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her face.

"It's your dream wasn't it?" Sakura questioned towards the raven haired man.

"Hn."

"Then why don't you seem so happy Sasuke-kun?" Her face grew more nervous.

Sasuke's hands balled, and his face grew more tense by the second.

"Sakura." He answered.

"I think it's best to go our seperate ways." He stated calmly yet hesistantly as he looked at her quite stressed.

Sakura's face grew pale, feeling as if her smile had just withered like a flower meeting winter. Feeling the tears coming up, she managed to hold them down. Looking down without meeting Sasuke's face, she questioned.

"Tell me why Sasuke-kun. " She asked.

"We can fix-"

"There's nothing that can be fixed." He answered.

"All those things about our future.." She whispered.

"That was when I thought that I were to live a life of not being hokage. It was sudden." He stated.

"Then why? Can't you just decline?" She questioned as her voice raised.

"Sakura, I can't decline this. No one can change my decision, not even my own happiness." Sasuke announced as he began to speak much more irritated.

Sakura looked away, wiping her tears from her face with her bare hands, and responded once more to the Uchiha.

"All those dreams you've said about a family someday-"

"I have no plans on bringing a child to this world, nor marrying a woman who i will see just about once a month!" Sasuke said as his voice raised, as Sakura seemed to hit him on a vital spot.

"There can be a wa-"

"It can't."

"Sasuke.."

"How can a child live a world without having their parents to be by their side?" He questioned her as it immedietely reminded her of Sasuke's lonliness in the past.

Just then, everything became quiet and nothing but the movement of trees were heard.

"It's just to bring another abomination into this world."

Her eyes grew cold at that statement, and her heart shattered more than she expected. Tears just began running down her face, as if someone had really just pierced her.

"I see.." Sakura answered silently as she stood up with her bag.

Turning her back to Sasuke as he seemed to look down, she responded.

"I hope everything goes well in your life Sasuke."

"Sakura." He stopped Sakura from her tracks and looked up.

"Wasn't there anything you wanted to say?" He asked quite nonchalantly before he heard her answer.

Sakura just stood quiet with her back towards him, and nodded.

"No." She answered. How can she announce such a precious abomination?

Sakura began to walk away, wiping away her tears before she looked towards her stomach. It was definitely not the news she expected to hear. Today it was then that she made a great decision in life. Though, never in the world would she ever give up the life of the previous child inside her. It wasn't the child's fault for Sasuke and Sakura's decisions. Without hesitating, she knew it was best to leave the village and begin a life of her own. Though, it's best to visit her parents before anything. As she walked into the doctor after walking at a slow pace, she called out sick and left early, leaving Ino in charge while she was gone. It would probably the last time that she'll be entering anyway.


	2. Family's love

As dusk approached, Sakura walked towards her parent's home with her doctors coat still in tact, holding onto the bag of teas she was given earlier on. Her face showed severe distress, feeling that she can't hold the tears for long. Though as strong as she was, she continued walking ahead without a single tear stream down onto her face. Walking along towards the long road that took her to her destination, you can faintly smell _nato_, a popular dish that's been greatly known in Konohagakure for several decades. Passing by restaurants and hangouts, she can clearly hear the laugh of ninja close by, seeing as all the lights from residents, communities and restaurants began to turn on from the outside. Night is appearing at the blink of an eye, but in reality, Sakura just hasn't noticed her slow pace. Just then, she finally reached her parent's home, as the sky veiled itself in black and the stars found their place in the sky. She stood in front of the tall complex that she once lived herself in before moving out. Knocking onto the door slightly, she heard a yell.

"COMING!"

Sakura knew her mother (Mebuki) was just as hot-headed and loud as she was, so it would become to no surprise that her father (Kizashi) or Mebuki's husband might have pissed her off in some sort of way with either his clumsiness or his rather horrible puns. As Mebuki opened the door, she carried along a large wooden stick as she still had her cooking robe. Mebuki's face showed irritation, since of course it seemed that Kizashi might have done something careless once again, but that all changed when seeing Sakura right in front of her. Sakura just stood emotionless with her face covered in dry up tears.

"Sakura..." Mebuki answered in such shock, knowing that something must have happened to her daughter to react so lifeless in front of her.

She's never seen Sakura such in dismay as she did now, as if she's withered.

"O-okaa-san..." She whispered as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Mebuki's heart ached, and immediately embraced her only child tightly. She heard her silent weeps, and patted her back showing concern.

"There there. Let's get you inside." Her mother replied as she pulled away from Sakura and brought into their home.

Kizashi turned towards the entrance and immediately placed his remote control down as he walked towards Sakura in a quick mannered pace while holding onto his old wooden cane.

"HAAAAAH? SAKURA'S CRYING!?" He shouted with such surprise.

It was then that his facial expressions turned sour. Anger seemed to be veiling his mind, thinking of only one cause of her suffering.

"WAS IT THAT UCHIHA? I'LL GO OVER TO HIS HOUSE AND BEAT HIM TO ASHES!" He yelled as he was immediately smacked across the head by Mebuki with her wooden spoon she picked right back up.

"We should find out what actually happened before things get out of hand!" She demanded while raising her voice.

Sakura's tears resumed, only to feel disheartened and filled with remorse. Sakura's objective was to live a life in happiness, to be able to marry the man she loves, and live her own life until death. Though in just a few minutes, everything seemed to have changed for the worse. Everything she planned seemed to have flown out the door. Not only has she lost Sasuke because of his careless pride, but now the small life she carries will see her as both mother and father since the child is considered an abomination by it's own kind. Sakura thought differently from the time she found out she was pregnant, feeling and knowing this child will bring happiness to her and the ones that love him/her dearly.

"I'm sorry.." She replied to both of them as she wiped but her wet cheeks did not dry.

"For what?" Mebuki questioned calmly?

Her parents embraced Sakura at the same time as Kizashi spoke while trying not to shed any tears himself.

"Everyone cries for a reason!" He stated pridefully as his voice began to hear raspy.

"_I'm going to get that Uchiha!_" He thought to himself, still thinking that Sasuke's was the main problem to her suffering. The name '_Uchiha Sasuke'_ irritates him more than someone scratching onto bare chalkboard. He's never liked Sasuke from the day he found out about their relationship.

As the family pulled away from their embrace, both Mebuki and Kizashi held Sakura's hands and walked her towards the white family couch in which she sat down silently, placing the bag of teas onto the oval shaped coffee table. Removing her shoes since she hasn't done that right in the entrance, her mother looked at Sakura and brought her a pair of slippers. Everyone seemed to be quiet as Kizashi sat onto the single couch, only to hear the pots whistling since Mebuki was cooking while the television was still on.

"Warm milk?" She asked Sakura as she kindly declined.

Mebuki's heart shattered, not to mention Kizashi's as they continued to see Sakura that way. Mebuki sat at the end of the couch, crossing her arms while holding her wooden spoon and asked Sakura.

"It was Sasuke isn't it?" She asked about her situation as Sakura looked down and nodded slowly.

"I…" She whispered as there seem to be much more than just Sasuke being the situation.

"Hm?" Mebuki questioned.

"I-I…" She began to stutter from becoming more nervous, knowing her father would probably become enraged once hearing she's pregnant.

Though, it was then that she had no need to say it anymore, as her mother guessed completely right.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Mebuki asked as Kizashi gave out a squealing gasp as he couldn't believe Mebuki's question.

"DON'T TRY TO SCARE U-"

"Yes." Sakura responded as she looked up, feeling her tears dry onto her face once again.

Kizashi was left cold, and his face grew very pale.

"T-that Uchiha got you pregnant!?" He asked in such a shocked state as Sakura nodded her head.

Mebuki looked up at Sakura and asked.

"Did he do anything wrong?"

Sakura faked a smile as last of her tears began to form onto her face again.

"He said that he was chosen to become hokage." She stated.

Her parents were shocked to hear this, but knew there was more of a story to go on once Sakura's fake smile withered.

" Because of our circumstances, theres no chance for us." She repeatedly stated what the Uchiha told her earlier on.

Just about a few seconds later, she managed to speak up the most painful part.

_It would just be an abomination_

"It would just be an abomination." She repeated as those words came in mind over and over again.

"Our child."

Mebuki and Kizashi both knew what it was meant towards immediately.

"Does he know you're expecting?" Mebuki asked.

"No." Replied Sakura in a soft whisper.

"It's better off that way." Kizashi replied in such an angered manner yet upsetting.

"All that child needs in his life is his mother, grandma, and grandpa!" His answered raising his voice as tears formed onto his eyes.

He looked down as he covered his own eyes and began to weep from both happiness and sadness. Mebuki walked over him and leaned onto his shoulders while she looked at Sakura.

"He's right." She answered while looking at her idiot but caring husband.

"All that child needs is us." Mebuki smiled towards Sakura as a small stream of tears appeared onto her face as well.

Sakura nodded her head as the last of her tears dried. She felt relieved, yet upset of all.

"Now." Mebuki replied as she began to rub both Sakura and Kizashi's back at the same time to stop them crying.

"We should be more excited of all that we're going to have another family member." The nonchalant woman smiled happily as she wiped her tears off her own face.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A GRANDFATHER." Kizashi cried out as he began to hug Sakura tightly.

Sakura closed her eyes, and hugged him back as her cheeks grew a light blush. As Mebuki looked at the time, she smiled at Sakura.

"How about you stay here for the night and talk about future plans?" She questioned Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Mn."


End file.
